


Summer Lights

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Mentions of Sex, Summer, half birthday party, incredible fashion choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Bro and Dave head on up to the Egberts for the summer. Along the way, Bro seems to have garnered some interest from a certain cake baking Nanna.





	Summer Lights

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BORTHDAY KENN!!

Bro is used to the heat, used the the humid hot flames of the sun pulsing and warming the plush cheeks of his face. He's used to sweating through his clothes, used to tearing them off when it's too hot, used to cutting his pants into shorts. It's exactly the kind of thing he'd expect to do every summer, no matter where he is.

It just so happens that this year he's not in Houston for the summer, instead he's gone to Seattle with Dave to stay with the Egberts in their humble stereotypically suburban home. And no, it's not as if he forgot to bring any other clothes besides what is summer appropriate for Houston, which is what Egbert senior and Nanna wonder; no- Bro knows full well what he's doing and has complete control over the situation. Check-mate fuckers, Bro wins. 

Except he doesn't and he stands now in the backyard with a manual lawn mower, dressed in the finest Bro-cut denim short-shorts with nice little fringes to give him the juiciest rump, along with a loose crop top that has the written works of Nietzsche in the shape of the word "slut". And it's beginning to rain. Not that it was any warmer before, it was actually quite cool; his shorts are getting... a little loose.

Fate, Destiny, Honor; these three things are philosophical pinnacles of choice making. He pauses for a moment, surveying the yard and the rain begins to modestly pour, dripping down his shades and down the creases of his spine. Should he just go inside and change into something so-called "sensible"? Or should he stay out here and continue to mow the lawn diligently like Nanna asked him to. 

He's up here all summer, might as well be useful of course. 

It would be an insult to his manhood to give up now after all, it's against everything he believes in. And it's not because from behind his shades, he can see through the window where Nanna washes the dishes, pretending not to look up him. 

He wipes the water from his shades, grabs ahold of the mower, and continues along pushing it through the grass. He goes around in ordered rows, making sure to do an excellent job, reaching the edges and everything. Tacky pieces of grass stick to Bro's legs, clinging to the course hair and sticking in between his toes. It's not enough to stop him from his mission of mowing the lawn incredibly diligently and well. Fuckin' Tokyo Drift's each turn he can. 

Finally the lawn is completely mowed. His legs are also covered in wet grass. 

He sighs and looks over the yard from the back porch, surveying his territory for the summer. Better to have it done and out of the way for tomorrow night at least. 

"Are you just going to stand there? Come inside and dry up," Nanna pipes up from a cracked open door. 

Bro turns around and shrugs, heading inside, he was going to anyway. And yes, he has to clarify that out loud according to the monkey brain part of him as he grumbles, "Was already gonna," when he passes by her. 

"Yes of course, I was only reminding you," she says, closing the door behind him and plopping a towel down on his shoulders. She begins to dry him off on the rug, stopping him before he can go into more of the house, "Did a fine job on the yard by the way, despite your uniform." 

"You don't like it?"

"Well I certainly didn't say that."

No she certainly did not say that. 

Bro hums and stays put, allowing her to get to drying him off; shoulders, arms, legs- "Oh dear," she looks down and tsks, "That won't do. I'll have to do something about that."

"I'll just take a shower, it's cool Mrs. Nanna-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Nanna Jane-"

"-Mrs. Jennifer Nanna C. Egbert, I can take a shower. Promise I won't make a mess in your house." He even gives a boy scouts salute. 

Nanna huffs and twists the towel in her hands, looking at the behemoth of handsome and stupid standing in front of her still soaked and covered in grass. "Well then," she stands a little taller, pushing her puffing her chest out, "You better see to that, or else you will be on clean-up duty tomorrow."

"But it's for me and Dave."

"If you leave a mess of grass in my home you will have to clean up instead and we will all celebrate Dave's half-birthday and he will get two cakes." She crosses her arms and gives him a satisfied smirk along with a teasing twinkle in her eye. 

"But Nannnaaa," Bro drawls out.

"That's right Mister Dirkesian Karen Strider, now shoo. Off to the shower you go," she chuckles a few laughs to punctuate. 

"Fine, I guess." Bro mock rolls his eyes and the corner of his lips twist up. He glances at her from above his shades and catches her eye. She in turn takes his breath. 

It's a fair trade.

He carefully navigates up the stairs and into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub as he turns the water on and begins to spray at his legs and feet, swiping away at the grass. It's a little hard to pick at, making him claw at them and scratch. It was definitely all worth it though to see her up close and flustered about it. She definitely likes what she saw, there's no denying that, might as well have been fondling him as well, getting her hands all over him with that towel. 

Oh wait was she offering ...?

Bro sighs and slumps his shoulders, placing the shower head back and standing up, "Yo Nanna!" he calls out. Maybe it's not too late to change his mind. 

"Sorry dear, my hearing isn't what it used to be, you'll have to come to me!"

He steps out of the tub and goes to the bathroom door, poking his head out, "Nanna!"

"Still can't hear you!"

He rolls his eyes and grumbles but tries to comply anyway, going back in to grab a towel and dry his almost completely cleaned legs, and going back downstairs to find her. "Yo Nanna?"

"Hm?" she answers, folding clothes in the laundry room, "Did you need something?"

"Shower's not working." 

"Seems like it is, I just heard it and your legs are quite clean."

"It stopped."

"Did you turn it off?"

"Can you come and check it?"

"Only if you ask nicely, young man," she places silk laced underwear on the stack of clean clothes. 

"... Can you come check the shower, please." 

"Why certainly," she says, her smile wide as she leads the way back up the stairs. 

Bro does nothing to resist the temptation of getting a good look at Nanna's ass, and something tells him that she can't resist flaunting it for him. Which she should, it's quite the ass, makes sense with her baking habits. In the bathroom, Nanna bends over to check the faucet, perhaps adding along a swish with her hips as she does. It's really hard to say whether or not it was on purpose, but regardless Bro continues to enjoy the show. 

With one quick turn to the knob, the shower turns on as it usually does and she stands back up, brushing off her skirt, "Well it seems to me like it's working just fine Mr. Strider."

"You fixed it," he says while approaching her. "Think there could be some way to pay you back?" A small twitch subtly lifts his eyebrow above his shades, his tongue darts out to swipe across his lips. He looks at her lips, and though his eyes are obscured he's certain that she knows it, after all she licks her lips too.

"Perhaps." She flutters her long lashes and twists her mouth into a wry smile, getting closer and indulging herself by pressing her hands against his broad chest. "There might be something you can do," she grins. 

"Oh?"

Nanna leans up towards Bro, eyes beginning to droop, mouth parting with heavy breaths. Bro slowly moves to meet her half-way here we go it's kiss o'clock fasten your seat belts, Bro's going in. 

At least he thought he was, but instead of a pair of luscious lips, there's a finger with a gentle hot breath. "Wash off that grass," Nanna whispers before pushing away and slinking off with just a little more enthusiasm in sashaying her behind. 

Bro eagerly watches her leave and snickers to himself as he does what he's told, he doesn't even realize that he's been smiling until his cheeks begin to ache. It's been years since he felt this, felt this kind of warmth and pull towards another person, but without the sappy romantic metaphors. It's simply just nice to feel that heat in his chest, that little skipping beat of his heart excited to see _her_ again. 

He thought it was just a physical thing until now. He can handle physical damn well, but it's quite well known that the more emotional side of things are far far out of his grasp. Drying his legs, Bro gears himself up to head back out and find her; not that he's a dog to follow her around but sometimes an extra pair of hands to run a household would be extremely helpful. He would know, he runs a pretty tight ship himself, and he could always use extra hands to help. Or even just an existing pair of hands to do the work. 

But he should probably change his clothes, as hot as he looks, he's chafing in places that haven't chaffed since before Dave. So he heads on out of the bathroom and towards the guest room-

"Oh hello," he opens the door and there's Nanna pulling her shirt off, "silly me, I thought this was my room!"

It's stupidly charming, and Bro shouldn't be as giddy as he is to hear an excuse like that but he is so he closes the door behind himself. "Is that so?" he asks, stalking towards her.

She turns to him, hands covering her brassiere, "It seems to be so, Mr. Stri- OOH HOO HOO!"

Wasting no time, Bro scoops her up into his arms with a laugh of his own and dumps her on the bed and hovers over her. "Could still be your room."

"Mr. Strider-"

"Bro."

"Dirk, is that an invitation to stay?"

"And then some, yeah," he smiles. "Whaddya say Jane, wanna be my Gal?" What the hell, it's nice to have some cheese on everything sometimes.

She responds by tugging on his shirt, pulling him down for a searing kiss. 

Tongues licked, sucked, and bitten. Teeth graze, and they both muffle small noises and moans into each other's mouths. Hands roam and clothes are tossed to the side and they trade loving touches. A caress of the thigh, pinch of the nipple, the occasional tickle with a bout of laughter. It's fair to say that sex hasn't been this fun in a long time either, and he's surprised to be enjoying it this way. Laughing, touching, joking. It's hardly a serious affair but it is seriously fun. And yeah maybe it comes out that there's a fair bit of swooning and being smitten for each other from both sides. 

He worships her body as she pets and kisses his, enjoying the lavishing touches, and the way he slowly eats her out. His tongue thick and heavy but he uses it so well, gripping onto her thighs as she pulls on his hair. They find the condoms and lube and Bro gets to work plowing deep into her. She wails into the pillows and scratches at his back, and yet they both find time to laugh a bit and let go. 

When all is said and done and they're left tangled and sweating, they come back to with gentle kissing and cuddling. But there isn't enough time to chat as dinner will be soon and there are other people in the house that are dependent on them. So they make a promise to come back tonight, an unspoken promise that she'll be spending the night with him. 

And it is a rather pleasant night, but after a healthy few hours of playing Just Dance they're too beat to continue talking, instead holding each other and falling asleep side by side. 

The next day is a little busy as it's spent celebrating Bro and Dave's half birthday's, which is mostly an excuse to party and for the Egberts to spoil their guests. At night Mr. Egbert sets up the barbecue and they turn on the fairy lights on the porch, sitting down with music and appetizers and snacks, followed by a damn good meal courtesy of their sophisticated and businnessy chef. 

As food is eaten, drinks drunk, laughter had, they begin blasting the music and dance. Not that anyone even knows how to dance, though they give it their best shot. Everyone finds a pair to dance with except Bro who's happy to watch; he's always been more of the DJ and not so much the DJee.

But soon Mr. Egbert finds it high time that he must rest and tags Bro in to go dance with Nanna. He bows deep and low, holding out his hand to her, "May I have this dance madam?"

"Certainly." She takes his hand in hers and pulls him in for a waltz despite the current song on the playlist being a Dave original that's a few show tunes but 3 steps to the side and mixed with a hefty amount of lo-fi obscurity and bad movie quotes just for John. "By the way that is also the answer to your question."

"Which question?" 

"Whether or not you want me to be your 'Gal'."

Oh, that question. Bro's chest warms and he holds her a little closer, unable to stop the smile growing wider and wider across his face. "Shit, really?"

She giggles, "Hoo-hoo-hoo! Of course! You're quite handsome Dirk, and I know you know that. And you're a great brother, but an abhorrent disaster."

"Gee thanks," he's laughing. 

"But I think I'm rather fond of that, or, you specifically."

"Ditto," he gives her hand a squeeze and she squeezes back. 

"Could you say that with a few more words hon?" She pulls him close and presses her chest against his, "I don't think I heard you right."

He rolls his eyes and holds her close, smiling like an idiot, "Yeah alright, I'm fond of you too. You're... incredible. And needless to say, great in the sack."

"Better than you?"

"By light years," he laughs in her ear and the music stops, but they keep dancing. "Never met someone like you."

"Ditto." She's just as quiet. 

They sway together, breathing together, holding each other. "Wanna kiss?"

"Don't see why not," she pulls away and leans up, Bro meeting her for a soft kiss. 

"Ew, come on Nanna, Bro?" There's some gagging noises from John while Dave fist bumps Bro behind Nanna. 

"Yeah they totally did it last night," Dave says.

"No, no no no my Nanna doesn't 'do it', she doesn't kiss and stuff, she can't! She's Nanna!"

"Hoo-hoo-hoo!" Nanna barks out a laugh.

"Oh... bro... no..." 

Bro shakes his head, "Don't ruin the poor kid, let him believe in Santa." 

"I'm not allowed to know these things," John huffs, "Nanna's never 'done it' in her life."

Bro, Nanna, and Dave all share a look and a shrug before Dave responds, "Definitely right on that one bud," he says, looking at Mr. Egbert who shakes his head and goes inside. "Think your dad has the right idea, let's go inside and let these two not go upstairs where they're totally not gonna do it."

"Sounds good to me!" John says, following Dave along and leaving Bro and Nanna on the quiet porch in each other's arms. 

"So where were we?" He turns back to her, "Kissing right?"

She nods, "Yes, I believe we were at the kissing."

"Excellent," He leans in.

"Indeed," She meets him. 

The lights dim off, the moon shines above, and they kiss (and stuff) through the night.


End file.
